The Justice League
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Sequel to Arrow: Prometheus. Six months after the fall of Star City, Our heroes have a new problem. A creature from another planet appears, brainwashing Oliver and Cisco and bring chaos in her wake. Lyla is forced to assemble a team but can they stop this new threat or will they be too busy fighting each other? Only time will tell.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Justice League, or anything else you may recognize.**

 **The time line for this is roughly six months after Arrow: Prometheus. So around early season three of Flash, but none of season five of Arrow applies here. However, because of Flashpoint, Oliver has his season five suit. And Barry and Iris aren't together. Sorry if you like them, but the almost incestuous relationship between them kind of creeps me out.**

New York

Night

A man dropped the bag of money as an arrow pinned him to the wall. He cried out in terror as Green Arrow stalked towards him, pulling something out.

"Have you seen the man in this picture?" Green Arrow asked as he held up a picture of Tommy.

"What?" the man asked confused.

"Have you seen the man in this picture!?" Green Arrow shouted as he grabbed the man's shirt, shoving the picture in his face.

"I've never seen him before in my life, okay?!" The man said as he closed his eyes, thinking this was the end.

He felt the archer let him go and opened his eyes. Green Arrow was gone.

Loft in New York

Later

"Say what you will about Malcolm, he has the best places to hide out." Thea said as she handed Laurel a beer.

"Agreed, want a beer Ollie?" Laurel asked as the archer sat sullenly on the couch.

"To what? Celebrate six months of failure?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

The two women exchanged glances before Laurel walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, we'll find him." Laurel said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just…I thought we'd have more success than this. We've spent months doing nothing but chasing whispers of rumors about Tommy with zero success." Oliver sighed.

"Rough night?"

The pair jumped to their feet as Thea whirled around. Lyla was standing in the room, having gone completely unnoticed up to that point.

"Lyla, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked surprised.

"You Oliver. I need you to come with me. There's something I want your help with." Lyla explained.

Argus base

Later

"So you found a device created by Hive?" Oliver asked as he and Lyla walked through the base.

"We raided a Hive base and found it there. None of my scientists have any clue what it is." Lyla explained.

"So…why am I here exactly? This sounds like something more up Barry's alley." Oliver said confused.

"Because I trust your judgement, I want your opinion on it." Lyla told him.

"Oliver, good to see you." Diggle said and he and Quentin walked over.

"You to John, Quentin." Oliver nodded in greeting, pleased to see them.

"Lyla, we got a problem," Quentin said and they turned to him, "Ramon got an energy surge off the device."

"I thought I told Cisco not to run any tests on it until I said so" Lyla snapped as they walked down the hall.

"He wasn't running any tests; Cisco wasn't even in the room. It just lit up by itself." Diggle explained.

"Cisco's here?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Like you said, this was more up Barry's alley, or rather Cisco's alley. Central City was closer, we picked him up first," Lyla explained before turning to Quentin, "evacuate the base. If this turns bad, I don't want anyone hurt."

Quentin nodded and walked off as the other turned and walked down a spiral stairwell. They found Cisco and some people in lab coats standing in front of what must be the device Lyla was talking about. It was a golden square the size of a crate with a red dot in the center of it. Cisco stood up and ran over to them.

"Oliver, good to see ya man!" Cisco cried out as he and Oliver shook hands.

"You to Cisco." Oliver nodded.

"What do we know so far Cisco?" Lyla asked.

"Nothing, it just came to life out of nowhere. When we try to get close to it, we're pushed back by some sort of energy," Cisco gestured to the scientist get pushed back as he tried to touch the device with a q tip, "see?"

"Any idea what's causing it?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms.

"No clue but it's giving off some sort of radiation, I'd step back." Cisco advised.

"Mr. Ramon, it's spiking again!" one of the lab coats cried out.

The four turned towards it just before it began to glow. The ground beneath them shook as a golden beam shot out in and hit the ceiling. There were waves of energy spreading throughout the room and something slammed into the ground and a flash of golden light blinded everyone. When they regain vision they saw an old woman, Caucasian, wearing what looked like battle armor kneeling on the ground. The old woman stood up and smiled at them in a way that did not inspire warm fuzzies.

Then she waved her hand and golden energy shot out her hand. Everyone ducked to avoid the beam as it hit the wall and destroyed part of it. Oliver stood up but was quickly grabbed by the woman. Diggle, Cisco, and Lyla looked up and were horrified at what they were seeing.

"I sense much darkness in you…let me show you how to let it out." The old woman said as she waved a hand it front of Oliver's face.

Black smoke seemed to come from it and it hit his face. The smoke vanished and Oliver's eyes became pure black for a moment before returning to normal. She let go of his arm and Oliver, to everyone's surprise, made no move to attack her.

"Who are you?" Diggle demanded and the woman smiled sadistically.

"I have been called many names over the centuries but you may call me Granny Goodness of Apokolips." Goodness told him.

"Apokolips?" Lyla repeated.

"It is a planet far from here." Goodness explained.

"Aliens are real?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Lyla said and Goodness chuckled.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Goodness said mockingly.

"So what, you're planning to step on us?" Diggle demanded.

"I am a deity of Apokolips and soon, this planet of ants shall fall." Goodness said as she appeared in front of Cisco.

Waving her hand in his face, the black smoke seemed to come out of her hand and rush over Cisco's face. When it vanished, Cisco's eyes, like Oliver's, turned completely black before returning to normal.

"Ma'am, we need to go now," Oliver said as he walked up to Goodness, "the more you talk, the more you give Lyla to work with."

"He's right, they're very resourceful." Cisco added and Goodness chuckled.

"Then I guess it's time to go." Goodness said resignedly.

She took out a six foot long yellow rod and swung at Lyla. Lyla jumped out of the way but Goodness moved with surprising speed, lunging for Lyla and hitting her in the back, the rode sparking up like a broken power cable. Lyla cried out in pain and Diggle took out his gun. Goodness jumped away from Lyla and whirled around, striking Diggle with the rode. He cried out as he and Lyla fell to the floor, over whelmed with man. Oliver and Cisco then walked off, leading Goodness out.

"Hey," Quentin said as Oliver and Cisco walked out with several Argus agents and a woman he's never seen before, "who's this?"

"We're taking these vehicles." Oliver told him as they walked into the vans and trucks in front of Quentin.

"Okay, what's going on?" Quentin asked confused.

"Quentin, are you there?" Diggle's voice, gruff with pain, said over the comms.

As if he could hear it, Oliver pulled ut his bow and notched an arrow. Shocked, Quentin ducked as Oliver fired, barely managing to avoid the arrow. Oliver fired more arrows and Quentin was forced to duck behind a corner to avoid the arrows. Oliver got in the driver seat of the first car and drove off, the others following after him. Quentin peaked his head around the corner and pulled out his gun, firing at Oliver's car. However, he didn't land any hits and they drove off and out of sight.

"What just happened?" Quentin demanded.

"The device spit out a hostile that brainwashed Oliver and Cisco." Lyla explained as Diggle helped her stand up.

"And several of our operatives by the looks of it." Quentin explained.

"Then it's worse than I thought. As of right now the world is at stage, omega level threat." Lyla explained.

"So what do we do?" Quentin asked but Lyla had no response.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Task Force Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or DCU.**

 **I probably should have mentioned this last chapter, but for the purposes of this story, Sara and Ray did not join up with the rest of the Legends at the end of season one.**

Argus base

Night

"So run us through what happened again." Laurel messaged her temples as she, Thea, and Quentin stood in the med bay of Argus as Lyla and Diggle were treated for their injuries.

"A few days ago, we raided a Hive base in Cuba. It was mostly deserted but we found a device that my techs couldn't figure out," Lyla winced as the medic put some alcohol on her wound, "We picked up Cisco because I thought he would be best equipped to help us deal with whatever it was and Oliver because I wanted his counsel. Today, the device flared up without explanation and spat out a hostile.

"The hostile was then able to somehow gain control of Oliver and Cisco's minds and then proceeded to attack Johnny and me. The Hostile then brainwashed several of my agents before leading them, Oliver, and Cisco out of the base."

"So where could they be?" Thea demanded, worried for her brother.

"We don't know Thea. Oliver certainly knew how to disappear, plus those Argus agents with him do it for a living. And then there's that hostile as well." Diggle noted.

"This is out of your league guys, leave this to me," Lyla said as Team Arrow turned to her, "it's time to call in Task Force Justice."

"What's Task Force Justice?" Laurel asked as everyone else looked confused.

"It's something that I've been working on for the last several months, since we stopped Darhk. In the event of a world threating attack, I wanted to have a task force with the sole purpose of stopping whoever is causing it." Lyla explained.

"So…who did you have in mind?" Diggle asked curiously.

West house, Central City

Moments later

"So, what's this called again?" Jesse asked as Team Flash sat in the Joe's living room.

"I cannot believe you've never seen Star Wars." Wally said in disbelief.

"Wasn't exactly a priority on my earth." Harry said dryly.

Suddenly, someone's phone started ringing. Everyone started checking their phones until Barry raised his. Mouthing an apology, Barry stood up and sped upstairs, so as not to bother them.

"Hello?" Barry answered.

"Barry, its Lyla." She told him.

"Lyla, it's kind of been a quiet night for once, so if you could not make it a big one-"

"Cisco and Oliver have been kidnapped." Lyla cut him off and Barry became serious.

"I'm on my way." Barry said as he prepared to hang up.

"First, I need you to pick someone up for me." Lyla told him.

Tibet

Later

Sara was in the middle of a bar fight when suddenly a red blur swept into the bar and all her opponents were unconscious. Behind them, a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest stood before her.

"You must be the Flash." Sara noted and he nodded.

"Sara, I need your help," Flash said and she raised an eyebrow, "it's a long story, but the short version is that Oliver Queen is in trouble. Are you in or not?"

Metropolis, Daily Planet, next day

Morning

"Kent, you got a phone call!" A red haired man said as he held out a phone a dark haired man with glasses.

"Thanks Jimmy," Clark Kent said as he took the phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning Mr. Kent…or would you prefer your more colorful moniker, Superman?" Lyla asked and he almost started, "relax; your secret is safe with me. I need your help."

"And I should help you…why?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"You have the rest of the day off. Go home, there's a file in your apartment with everything you need to know. Read it and then call me, number's programed into your houseline." Lyla said before the line went dead.

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

Same time

"Alfred, I told you, no visitors." Bruce growled as he walked out of the Bat cave.

"I'm afraid she was most insistent sir." Alfred said as they entered the sitting room.

"Nice place you got here." Diggle noted as he looked around.

"Can I help you, Mr.…" Bruce trailed off.

"John Diggle. Pleasure to meet you," Diggle held out his hand to Bruce who reluctantly took it, "I work for an organization called Argus. To be Blunt Mr. Wayne, the fate of the world could be at stake and we need your help…Batman."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce said coolly as he lowered his hand.

"We have the evidence to expose but we won't." Diggle said as he handed Bruce a file which the billionaire took wearily.

"What is this?" Bruce asked as he saw the picture of the device.

"We found it a few days ago at a base for a terrorist organization called Hive. It spit out a hostile that somehow managed to make one of the most rational and dangerous men I have ever known into her slave. We don't know what she wants, why she's here, but we know she can bend the minds of men to her will. So, will you help us?"

Keystone City

Same time

"Yeah, and that should go there…and that needs to go here…" Ray muttered as he worked on plans for his next suit.

"Working on a rocket ship next?" Ray jumped at Quentin's voice.

"Captain Lance, what can I do for you?" Ray asked as he stood up.

Quit it with the Captain crap, I'm not a captain anymore. To be blunt, we need your help. Oliver and Ramon have been compromised, if you know what I mean." Quentin said and Ray stilled.

"Bring me up to speed." Ray said after a moment.

Cruiser, over the ocean

Afternoon

"So Green Arrow's been turned into this Granny Goodness' flying monkey?" Bruce asked as he looked at the tablet in his hands.

"Yeah, she just waved her hand in front of his face and she was his slave." Diggle nodded.

"How do we know stopping here will save him and the others?" Bruce asked.

"We don't. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Diggle side, a reflective look in his eyes, "he's saved hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. He deserves to have us try to save him."

It wasn't much longer that they reached their destination. The small cruiser landed and as the small fighter plane opened, Diggle led Bruce down onto the ship. Bruce looked around, noting the huge size of the ship they were on and how many people seemed to be working on it. A blonde woman and a brown haired man around his huge approached and Diggle walked over to them.

"Sara, Barry, this is Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne, this is Sara Lance and Barry Allen." Diggle introduced.

"Hey. Sara and Bruce nodded to each other before the blonde turned to Diggle, "Lyla wants you on the bridge."

"Always on the move." Diggle joked before he walked off.

"Mr. Allen." Bruce held out his hand to Barry.

"Mr. Wayne." Barry reached out and the two shook hands.

It was then the three noticed a commotion. They looked over just as a figure landed on the ship. It was a dark haired man with blue eyes. He was dressed in a red and blue costume complete with a red cape and a yellow symbol on his chest.

"Who the hell is that?" Barry asked as he and Bruce dropped hands.

"Not sure." Bruce said as he gazed at the caped man suspiciously.

It was then that they felt the rumbling. Bruce, Barry, and Sara walked over to the side of the ship and looked down. They saw something rising out of the water. It was a wind turbine they realized a second before the ship rose up into the air.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Barry quipped.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. The Amazon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, or anything else you may recognize.**

Argus Helicarrier

Afternoon

"Wow." Barry breathed as he, Sara, Bruce, and the caped man walked onto the bridge where various Argus operatives were at work on the monitors.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Diggle smirked at their faces.

"Won't the public get freaked out by the giant jet flying above them?" the caped man inquired.

"Not quite, we have cloaking technology that makes the jet invisible to the naked eye and most cameras." Lyla explained as she walked over.

"I'm sorry, but who is this exactly?" Barry inquired as he, Sara, and Bruce looked over at the caped man.

"This is Kal-El; he's a visitor to this galaxy. But we've been calling him Superman." Lyla explained.

"Aliens? Well now I've seen it all." Barry muttered as he walked away.

"Superman…I liked it." Superman decided.

"So where are we on Ollie and this Cisco guy?" Sara demanded as she walked over to the viewing area.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on earth. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Quentin said professionally.

"Well look at you Mr. Spy." Sara said teasingly and Quentin chuckled lightly.

"That may not find them in time." Bruce pointed out.

"What would you suggest Mr. Wayne?" Lyla asked curiously as she turned towards him.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce inquired.

"How many do you need?" Diggle asked.

"This device gave off some sort of energy, right?" Bruce asked and Lyla nodded, "call every lab you know, tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for the energy that closest resembles the energy it gave off. I'll work out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. It'll help us rule out a few places. You got somewhere I can work?"

"Johnny, show Mr. Wayne the lab." Lyla ordered.

Unspecified location

Same time

"No no no no! I said put it over there! Where did Ms. Goodness find such idiots?!" Cisco ranted at the incompetence of the other scientists.

"Calm down Cisco," Oliver told him calmly as he brought a webpage up on a tablet and showed Cisco, "this what you're looking for?"

"Yeah, iridium. Found in meteorite, forms anti-protons. Not easy to get your hands on." Cisco told him.

"Especially if Argus knows you need it." Oliver pointed out and Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, hey," Cisco said as he noticed Goodness walking up to them, "you've shown me so much. Humanity is a disease, a disease that needs to be wiped out."

"I know. What did I show you Mr. Queen?" Goodness asked as she looked over at Oliver.

"My next mission." Oliver said simply.

"What do you need?" Goodness asked as Oliver walked over to a brief case behind them.

"A distraction," Oliver said as he took out his bow, "and an eyeball."

Argus Helicarrier

Later in the afternoon

"We got something!" An operative said and Barry, Lyla, and Quentin rushed over. "Sixty five percent match, seventy five…it's her."

"Where is she?" Lyla demanded as the computer brought up an image of Goodness.

"Germany…she's not exactly hiding." The operative said puzzled.

"Barry, you're up." Lyla said as she looked over at the speedster.

Germany

Night

A security guard was at his post at the upper level of the building he worked at when he heard something that drew his attention. He looked down to see one of his fellow guards on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. While the guard was distracted, an arrow struck him in the chest. He gasped in pain before falling to his death. Once it was clear, Green Arrow and his men moved in to the building.

Elsewhere in Germany

Same time

Goodness moved throughout the building, searching. Once she found her target, she moved in. Once she was in striking distance, she took out her yellow rod and struck a man in the back. The violinists topped playing as the man screamed in pain. She slammed the man down on a piano and took out a strange looking device. She activated it and it began rotating. She brought it down on one of the man's eyes and he began screaming in agony while the other guests of the party fled in terror.

With Oliver

Same time

Holding the same device Goodness was holding, Green Arrow smirked as it began rotating and the device held a projection of an eye. Holding it up to the eye scanner, the beam scanned the eye and found it acceptable. Green Arrow attached the device to the scanner as the door opened before walking through the open door.

With Granny Goodness

Same time

Walking away from the dead man, Goodness walked out of the building amidst the screaming people. As she walked out, her clothes changed into her body armor.

"Kneel before me," Goodness ordered but they ignored her, "I said kneel!"

She waved her hand and dark smoke came out, wrapping around the people. Against their will, they found themselves kneeling before this strange woman.

"That's better. This is your natural state," Goodness drawled as she walked passed them, "at the feet of your betters. You were meant to be ruled."

"Not by people like you." An old man said defiantly as he stood up.

"No one is like me." Goodness smirked.

"There are always people like you." He said defiantly.

This was the wrong thing to say. Goodness lunged for him, her rode out. However, a red blur sped by and the man was gone. Goodness paused, looking around as the blur sped in front of her, revealing The Flash.

"The Flash," Goodness noted, "the man fast enough to run in and out of time."

"I'm the not the one out of time." Flash told her.

As if summoned by the Flash's words, a fighter appeared in the sky. Inside it, Batman flipped a switch and its weapons deployed, ready to fire.

"Give up Goodness, you have nowhere to run." Batman's voice echoed through the fighter's intercom.

Goodness raised her rode and a beam of yellow energy shot out at the ship. Batman was able to dodge it as Flash sped over and slugged Goodness. It didn't seem to affect her and she whirled around, striking Flash with her rode in the chest while the people fled. Flash cried out as he was flung back, landing on his back. Flash quickly got back up and sped back towards her, intending on punching her. However, Goodness sidestepped him and struck him in the back, sending Flash to the ground. As he started to get up, he felt Goodness gently put the rode on his cowl.

"Kneel." She ordered.

"Not to you." Flash snarled.

Using his super speed, he jumped up and kicked her in the face, sending her stumbling back. With a well-aimed kick to the chest, Goodness send Flash flying back on his back. However, luck was on Flash's side. A blue beam shot out of the side, revealing the Atom, who shot off a blue beam out of his arm. It hit Goodness it the chest, sending her flying into the stone steps. Atom landed on the ground as Flash walked up next to him. Glaring, Goodness held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey Barry." Atom greeted his friend.

"Ray." Flash said politely.

Fighter, en route to Helicarrier

"Is he saying anything?" Atom asked as they eyed Goodness.

"Not yet. We're almost back at Base. We'll get our answers soon." Batman told him.

"Hopefully." Flash said uncertainly.

"You don't think so?" Atom inquired.

"It seemed a little…easy. She's strong; no way she gave up that easily." Flash noted worriedly.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from the top of the fighter. Everyone looked up startled just before the door to the fighter opened. They all looked over to see a tanned skinned woman with wavy black hair and angry blue eyes dressed in what seemed like a bikini with American colors and symbols as well as a silver cuff bracelet on each hand floating in the air. She took out a golden lasso and threw it, it wrapping around Goodness. With a giant tug, she carried Goodness off into the night.

"You saw that right?" Flash asked.

"I'm going after him. We can't let Goodness get away!" Atom shouted as he flew after them.

"You going after them?" Batman asked as Flash grabbed a parachute and strapped it on.

"Two heads are better than one!" Flash called out as he sped out the fighter.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Clash of the Amazon and the heroes

**I apologize that it has been so long since I have updated. I truly have no excuse other than an lack of motivation, but I will be continuing this. So, if anyone is still reading, here's the next chapter.**

Forest

Night

Goodness was slammed onto her back on the ground, the glowing lasso around her body. Goodness looked up as the raven haired beauty glared at her hatefully.

"Princess Diana," Goodness sneered, "you are far from home."

"As are you, witch!" Diana snarled. "You are in violation of the treaty between our people!"

"Our treaty was with The Amazons. As I recall, your mother has no desire to have any part of Man's world. Or has that changed?" Goodness challenged and Diana growled.

"My Lasso of truth will reveal your plans. What is Darkseid planning?" Diana demanded but Goodness only laughed.

"Are you arrogant enough to believe your glorified rope has any power over me?" She asked mockingly.

"List here witch," Diana snarled, out of patience, "you will-"

Whatever Diana was about to say was cut off when The Atom flew out of mid-air, grabbing her and flying away. In mid-air, Diana twisted and kicked Ray in the chest, making him drop her. She landed down the hill with a loud bang as Ray landed not far from her, Diana turning to glare at him.

"You dare to lay a hand on an Amazon?!" She snarled.

"You dared to break into our plane and take our prisoner." Ray challenged.

"Stay out of things that do not concern you, man of armor." Diana snarled.

"Since your friend brainwashed two of mine, I think that makes it my concern," Ray said, clearly not backing down, "Give us back out prisoner and we'll be on our way."

Diana pulls out a sword and, with a roar of rage, charges at Ray. Ray flies up above her, just barely avoiding a strike from her sword.

"I'll take that as a no." Ray said before firing a blue beam from one of his arms.

Diana dropped her sword and made an X with her arms, crossing the two silver bracelets on her forearms. The beam hits the bracelets and, amazingly, seemed to be deflected by them. Ray stopped his beams and Diana flew up, grabbed Ray and tackled him into the side of a hill. She then flew away and slammed him through a few trees before slamming him onto the ground. She had him pinned with her foot and was about to bring her fist down on his head when she was suddenly hit by a bolt of lightning. She was sent flying on her back and Ray stood up, looking over at Flash, who stood on a hill. However, to the shock of both men, Diana got up, seemingly shaking it off.

"What do you want?" Flash demanded.

"To stop the witch and her overlord." Diana said.

"Then prove it, stand down." Flash ordered and Diana's eyes narrowed, which Ray noticed.

"Barry-" Ray tried to warn but it was too late.

With a roar of rage, Diana took flight once more, heading straight for Flash. However, he disappeared in a blur of red. Diana frantically looked around for him and saw a blur of red rapidly approaching. With a snarl of her face, she flew at him and their fists met in a clash of power. Diana's super strength against Barry's supersonic punch created a shock wave that sent both combatants flying back. Diana crashed to the ground as Flash flew into Ray, the speedster crying out as he felt agonizing pain spread through his hand.

They all landed on the ground before slowly getting up, Ray helping Flash to his feet.

"You okay Barry?" Ray asked concerned as Barry winced.

"I think my hand is broken. Yeah, definitely broken," Barry winced as he looked over at Diana, "Look, we're all on same side here. Us fighting amongst ourselves is exactly what Granny over there wants. So are we done here Princess or do you wanna keep on fighting a meaningless fight?"

After a moment of consideration, Diana lowered her stance, nodding at them that she would cooperate.

"So…how do we contact Batman and tell him to pick us up?" Ray asked and Barry sighed, feeling like the responsible adult at the party of immature teenagers.


	5. Story of The Amazons and Apokolips

**I'm sorry that, again, it's a rather short chapter, but next one will be longer, I promise.**

Helicarrier

Morning

Goodness was led by an armed escort into what looked like a cage with glass walls in the shape of a square. Once the doors closed on her, the escorts left and Lyla walked up to the cell.

"You won't get out," Lyla told her, "the glass is powerful enough to withstand two nuclear bombs. And the floor can sock with two million volts of electricity with the flick of a switch."

"Impressive. But somehow, I doubt it was built for me." Goodness smirked.

"Built for something a lot stronger." Lyla promised and, for some reason, Goodness' smirk widened.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. The Kryptonian, right? The man with the power of a god but who chooses to live as a mortal. How desperate are you to align yourself with such pitiful, lost souls?" Goodness challenged.

"You threaten my world with war, you brainwashed several of my agents along with two of my friends and you kill because you enjoy it. You have made me very desperate Ms. Goodness. You might not be so glad you did." Lyla said before she walked off.

In a conference room, Barry, Sara and Bruce sat around a table while Superman and Diana paced, all of them watching a video feed of Goodness and Lyla's conversation before the feed ended.

"Well, she's certainly bold, I'll give her that." Sara said dryly.

"Okay Diana, you seem to know a lot more about her and what she wants then the rest of us. Care to share?" Barry asked and the all looked over at the Amazon.

"She comes from a planet known as Apokolips. It is ruled by a being known as Darkseid, Goodness is his second. His right hand, I believe you would call him. A millennium ago, they tried to conquer this world," Diana sighed, "My people, The Amazons, stood against them, on the orders of the gods of Olympus. History recorded this as the fight between the Titans and The gods. I was only a young girl at the time, but I remember seeing the broken bodies of my sisters as they were laid to rest. After many years of war, eventually there was a treaty erected between us. They would leave us in peace and we would not pursue them to their home planet."

"Well looks like they broke the treaty." Sara pointed out.

"They found a loop hole: they have promised to leave Themysira, home of the Amazons, untouched. But I refuse to leave Man's world to Darkseid's mercy." Diana said determined.

"So, what do you think is their play?" Bruce inquired.

"After they left, we Amazons took steps to ensure Darkseid could never step foot on Earth again, nor could his army. I believe they are trying to find a way to bring them here, most likely by creating a tear in time and space." Diana explained.

"A portal to bring the people who history recorded as trying to destroy the world back. Great." Sara groaned.

"That's why she took Cisco. She needs him to create a device that will generate this portal." Barry realized.

"Okay, so then why is she still here? She's not leading her men from here is she?" Bruce pointed out.

"I don't know. I think the bigger question is why she had Oliver steal a batch of iridium. Why does she need it?" Barry wondered.

"To stabilize the portal," Ray explained as he and Quentin walked in, "so it won't collapse on itself and it can be as wide and stay open as long as Goodness wants. The rest of the materials for the portal are pretty easy to acquire, all she really needs Oliver to steal is a power source."

"How do you know this?" Superman asked.

"The file Lyla gave us. Was I the only one who read it?" Ray asked.

"Let's stay on task, alright?" Quentin brought them back to focus. "We acquired a sample of Goodness' blood, Lyla wants a biologist to take a look at it, see if it can give us any understanding of her species."

"Does Lyla have a biologist on payroll?" Barry asked and Quentin chuckled.

"No but technically you do." Quentin said.

In another part of the Helicarrier, Lyla led Caitlin snow into a room, leading her over to the blood sample.

"Think you can give us anything on it?" Lyla asked.

"I'll know once I take a look at it." Caitlin told her.


	6. Secrets

**Sorry its been a while. Here's the next chapter.**

Helicarrier

Afternoon

"How's that blood analysis coming Cait?" Barry asked as he walked in to see Caitlin looking through a microscope.

"It's coming; I just have no idea what I'm looking at," Caitlin said frustrated as he walked up behind her. "This blood is as far from humans or Metahumans as it can get. I don't understand it."

"You'll figure it out, I believe in you," Barry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Caitlin shot him a grateful smile before getting back to work. Barry decided to let her work, so he turned and walked out of the room. As he exited the room, he saw Bruce standing in the corner, watching Caitlin through the glass.

"Is there a problem Bruce?" Barry inquired.

"She's hiding something," Bruce said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Barry asked thrown.

"I'm good at reading people that keep secrets. And she's got a secret," Bruce said.

"We all keep secrets," Barry said in defense of Caitlin.

"Yes. Like your friend Lyla for example," Bruce said and Barry was confused at the subject change.

"What?"

"Why did she call us in now? Why not before? She's not telling us something," Bruce said bluntly.

"I trust her," Barry said even as doubt crept into the back of his mind.

"Then you're a fool," Bruce scoffed.

"Better a fool than a paranoid lunatic who doesn't trust anyone," Barry snapped and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Touché. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong. Isn't that right Palmer?" Bruce asked looking over his shoulder.

Awkwardly, Ray walked out from behind the corner, waving awkwardly.

"Heeeyyy guys," Ray said awkwardly.

"Do you agree with him?" Barry asked bluntly.

"They had this…thing for at least a week, maybe longer. Why didn't they call Cisco and Oliver in before now? Lyla and John are Argus now; they've both worked with Oliver for years. Oliver's secrets have secrets and I think he's rubbed off on them," Ray said after a moment and Barry was silent, turning away from them as he considered this.

"Okay, let's say for a moment you're right. What do we do about it?" Barry asked as he turned around to face them.

"I'm running a decryption program. Soon, I'll know every secret Argus has," Bruce said bluntly and the other men shot him stunned, slightly freaked out looks.

"Right…well, you do that, I'll be back," Barry said as he turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ray called back to him.

"I'm a CSI, I follow the evidence, not paranoia," Barry said vaguely as he disappeared down the hall.

On the bridge, Sara was talking to her father.

"The moment we realized Goodness had Oliver and Ramon under her control we sent Laurel and Thea into hiding. Same for Allen's team, sent into hiding once we recruited Snow. We don't know what Goodness could have Oliver do," Quentin noted grimly and Sara sighed.

"It's hard to believe Ollie is the person we're in danger from," Sara admitted.

"Except it's not him," Lyla said as she walked up. "It's that psycho who has control of his mind. And I'm not convinced she doesn't have control of the situation."

"We have her captured Lyla," Sara argued.

"Then why does it feel like Goodness is the only one who wants to be here?" Lyla challenged and Sara eyed her carefully.

"Lyla, what do you want?"

"What are you prepared to do?" Lyla demanded.

"Whatever I have to in order to get Ollie back," Sara said bluntly.

A little later, Goodness, in her cage, felt someone approach. She smirked, turning around to face Sara standing outside her cage.

"Hello Ms. Lance. I knew you'd come eventually," Goodness said with a chuckle.

"I want to know what you've done to Ollie," Sara said bluntly.

"Everyone has darkness inside of them. I just bring it out and…take control," Goodness smirked.

"And once you've conquered us? What happens to him then?" Sara demanded bluntly.

"Your world is facing its end and you bargain for one man? Why? What makes him so special?" Goodness demanded curiously.

"We go way back," Sara said simply.

Goodness walked back and leaned against the wedge of her cell, clearly waiting for more. Sara sighed but, seeing Goodness wouldn't talk without more, began.

"We've been through a lot together. There was a boat and then…we got separated. I found my way to a group that had a very…special set of skills. They taught me these special skills. I've got red in my leger. Ollie thinks I can wipe it out," Sara explained.

"Can you really wipe out that much red? Ta-er al-Sahfer?" Goodness asked dangerously in a tone that unnerved Sara as she started, wondering how she knew that name. "Oliver Queen told me everything. Your ledger is dripping red, gushing, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will save your soul?! Humanity has not changed in thousands of years! You are all killers in service of killers and tyrants! I will make Oliver Queen kill you, slowly, intimately! And I will wake him just long enough for him to see what he has done and, as he screams, I will split his skull!"

Sara, who had been growing paler with each word, turned around and stepped away, not looking at Goodness.

"You're a monster," Sara said, her voice appearing to tremble as she cried.

"No, you have the monster in the form of a god! And you will soon see," Goodness said smugly.

"So, Superman's your play," Sara said, her voiceover as she turned around, her face dry. "Thanks."

Goodness stared, dumfound, as Sara walked out.

On the bridge, Lyla was watching this from the security feed when one of her techs suddenly spoke up.

"Director Michaels, someone's hacked us," one of them spoke up and Lyla nearly gave herself whiplash as she whirled on her tech.

"What?" Lyla demanded.

"Someone put a decryption program in our system. Someone on board, had to be," The tech explained.

Down below, Barry had broken into the storage room and opened a crate, staring in stunned disbelief at the contents.

In the conference room, Bruce was watching Goodness from the security feed when Lyla burst in, anger written across her face.

"What are you doing Wayne? We're supposed to be on the same side," Lyla snapped.

"And I felt like you were holding something back," Bruce said as he pulled out a cell phone, which lite up. "What is phase two?"

Suddenly, something was slammed onto the table, causing a loud echo. The pair and Ray looked over to see Barry had placed a totem on the table.

"Phase two is they use the alien tech to make weapons," Barry said angrily. "And I'm guessing they're gonna try and harness the magical power from this idol that used to belong to Damien Darhk."

"Barry, this is not what it looks like," Lyla tried to explain.

"Bull crap. Looks like Oliver was wrong, Argus hasn't changed that much," Barry said as Clark, Diana, Sara, and Diggle walked in. "Did you know about this Dig?"

"Barry, it's more complicated than you think," Diggle tried to explain.

"Would you try and sell that crap to Oliver?" Barry snapped and Diggle was silent. "I didn't think so."

"I would like to know why Argus is using magic and alien technology to create weapons of mass destruction," Bruce interjected.

"Because of him," Lyla said, pointing at Barry.

"Me?" Barry asked stunned.

"Barry, when the accelerator exploded, it created a whole new threat: people who can do things beyond imagination," Diggle began.

"For every Meta like you, there's another like Thawne or Zoom," Lyla continued. "And Metas aren't the only threat. The world is filling up with people who cannot be controlled."

"Like you controlled the alien technology?" Kal demanded.

"Your experimentation is what drew Goodness and Darkseid to it. And now they are coming," Diana snapped.

"Damien Darhk forced our hand. We couldn't let another Star City happen," Lyla tried to explain.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before one starts, people die it seems," Ray noted.

"I thought Man's World had changed but clearly I was wrong," Diana said scornfully.

Near the Helicarrier, a small plane flew in. Inside, Olivier readied his equipment as the pilot took car of clearance.

"You speak of control, but you cause chaos. You can't be trusted," Bruce growled.

"So says the man dressed like a bat," Barry snapped.

"You got something to say to me Allen?" Bruce asked and Barry smiled unpleasantly.

"Yeah, I've heard about you. Done my research on you as well. You don't trust anyone. Because in your paranoid mind, no one can be trusted Wayne. You may not be a threat, but don't pretend you're a hero," Barry sneered.

"A hero? Like you? You trust too easily Allen, and it's gonna come back to bite you one day," Bruce warned him.

"And if you trust no one, you'll always live in fear. Because all your actions are rooted in fear!" Barry snarled.

Outside, the small plane hovered over the Helicarrier, the ramp lowered. Oliver took aim and fired. The arrow soared through the sky before it hit the side of the Helicarrier.

"I'm afraid, huh?" Bruce said a cold tone creeping into his voice.

"Terrified. And maybe you're right, maybe I do trust too easily. But I have friends, family, people I know will have my back in a second. Can you saw the same thing?!" Barry snarled.

Outside, Oliver flipped a switch and an explosion rocked the Helicarrier.


	7. Battle on the Helicarrier

**This story only has two or three more chapters, likely only two but we'll see. Hope you enjoy this until I can put up the next one.**

Helicarrier

Afternoon

Everyone was thrown back by the explosion, Barry and Ray landing hard on their backs. Kal and Diana went through a wall as Sara and Bruce landed hard on a lower level. Diggle and Lyla landed on the floor, dazed.

"Director, we just lost engine three," one of her operatives told Lyla over the comms, bringing her out of her daze.

"It's impossible to make repairs while we're in the air," Lyla said as she got to her feet. "Ray-"

"I'm on it," Ray said, already up and moving, Barry right on his heels.

"Quentin, lock down the detention level and get to the armory. Sara, Wayne?" Lyla inquired.

"We're okay," Sara groaned as she and Bruce sat up.

As Diana shook her head to clear it, Clark was in a trance, the whispers in his head getting to him, putting him in a hypnotic like state.

'Kill them, kill them all,' Goodness whispered to him in his mind.

In the engine room, Olivier and his team of controlled Argus operatives had removed the covering above and entered.

"Keep that engine down, you three come with me," Olivier ordered before the three operatives began following him.

Diana had barely stood up before Kal tackled her, flying her through the window, shattering it. The air pressure began pushing into the room before a metal lock came over forming a metal wall and sealing the outside off.

"What are you doing?!" Diana cried, punching Kal and sending him flying back.

'Kill them all!' Goodness roared in his mind.

With a roar of animalistic rage, Kal flew over and punched Diana, hard enough to send her flying to the ground.

Barry, in his suit, sped into the damaged area of the ship. There was a whole chunk of it missing, to his astonishment. Ray, in his suit, was hovering near a damaged part of the wing.

"Ray, I'm here," Barry said over the comms.

"Good, I need your help. We need to get the carrier's cooling system back online, get the debris out of the turbines," Ray said, fixing a piece of the wing. "I need you to get to that control panel and tell which relays are in overload position."

Barry sped over to the direction Ray had pointed to him. He opened the control panels and stared, stunned.

"Okay, we've got a problem. It looks like they're all on overload," Barry told him worriedly.

"Okay, here's what you need to do," Ray began.

Inside, Sara and Bruce were making their way down the hall when they saw Caitlin standing at the end of the hall, turned away from them. Both began to get a very dangerous vibe of the young woman.

"Caitlin?" Sara called out hesitantly.

Caitlin turned her head, her eyes glowing an icy white.

'Kill them all!' Goodness' voice shouted in her mind.

With a snarl, Caitlin unleashed a blast of ice. The two vigilantes barely dodged the blast, the hall behind them now coated in ice.

"Caitlin?" Sara asked stunned before Caitlin unleashed another blast of ice.

On the ground below, in a corn field, Diana struggled to hold Kal back as he punched his fist against her defensively raised arm.

"I am not your enemy Kal! Think!" she cried out attempting to reach him.

However, he ignored her as he continued to attempt to beat her into the ground.

"Okay, the relays are intact. What now?" Barry asked as he closed the control panel.

"The roaders won't work without a jumpstart if we can't clear them up. I'm gonna have to get out and push," Ray said.

"If that thing starts up you'll get shredded into pieces!" Barry protested.

"You see a red lever near you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Barry said as he spotted it.

"Stand by it and flip it on my signal. It should slow it down enough for me to get out in time," Ray told him as he flew towards the roaders.

Down on the ground, Diana and Kal continued to battle it out. The corn field was filed with craters where the two had ended up on the ground. Diana ducked a punch from Kal before managing a powerful punch to his face. Kal went down, a dazed look on his face.

Back on the Helicarrier, Sara and Bruce took cover behind a corner to dodge Caitlin's blasts of ice, just barely managing to dodge.

"We're wasting time. We need to get down to the detention level before Goodness can escape," Bruce growled and Sara nodded.

"You go. I'll cover you," Sara said and Bruce was visibly surprised. "Caitlin is being controlled somehow. Let me deal with her, you deal with Goodness."

After a moment of hesitation, Bruce nodded. Sara jumped out from behind the corner, throwing a knife at Caitlin. Caitlin dodged it, shooting an ice sickle at Sara. Sara dodged it as she rushed forward, whirling her baton. All the while, Bruce is rushing down the hall towards the detention level, where Goodness is.

Near the damaged section of the Helicarrier, while Ray is clearing the debris out of the turbines, some Argus operatives walk in. Barry looked over and saw one of them throw a grenade towards Ray. Realizing what was about to happen, Barry reacted quickly. Using his speed, Barry sped over, grabbed the grenade, and tossed it far away, where it went off below the Helicarrier harmlessly. Barry then sped over to the brainwashed operatives, took away their weapons, and knocked them out.

In the control room, Lyla and Diggle were watching as some of the operatives attempted to pilot the Helicarrier over the ocean. Then, an arrow landed on the floor and exploded. It sent Diggle, Lyla, and several of the operatives flying. As they landed painfully on their backs, a dazed Diggle looked up to see Oliver aiming another arrow from the ceiling.

"Oliver don't!" Diggle cried out.

But Oliver ignored him as he fired. Only, instead of hitting anyone, the arrow hit the computer. The arrow head detached slightly to reveal some robotic components before burrowing into the computer. 'Error' flash across several of the screens before they all felt the Helicarrier falling slightly.

"Director, we lost one of the turbines!" One of the operatives cried out.

"Well get it back up before we fall out of the sky," Lyla ordered as she saw Oliver disappear, knowing where he was going. "Oliver is heading towards the detention level. Does anyone read me?"

"I read you. And I'm already on my way," Bruce assured her as he neared some steps, making way towards the detention level.

"Diana? Wh-what happened?" Kal asked as he stared up at her dazed.

"You attacked me. You tell me what happened," Diana demanded.

"I don't know. I remember the explosion and getting blasted into the walls. Then, I heard a voice and…nothing," Kal said.

"It was Goodness," Diana realized. "My mother told me she has the ability to prey on the darkness in the hearts of men and women alike, control them. She must have done so to you."

As Kal process this, he looked up into the sky, his hearing picking up something. His eyes widened in horror before he took off into the sky, to Diana's confusion.

Up in the sky, Kal flew up to the Helicarrier before putting his hands on the bottom, stabilizing it and lifting it up.

On the detention level, Oliver was making his way towards where they kept Goodness when he felt someone drop down behind him. He whirled around, firing an arrow but Bruce dodged it. He grabbed Oliver by the arm and flipped him onto his back, taking his bow in the process. Oliver quickly jumped to his feet and he and Bruce stared each other down.

"Oliver," Bruce greeted calmly.

"Hey Bruce. Long time," Oliver greeted politely.

"Since prep school. You know I can't let you take Goodness," Bruce said and Oliver smirked.

"You think you can stop me?" Oliver egged on.

"I don't think you're much of a threat without your little toy," Bruce said, tossing the bow aside.

"Shows how much you know about me," Oliver snarled before they rushed each other.

An operative let Goodness out of her cell and she smirked as she stepped out.

"Don't move!" they turned to see Quentin aiming the assault rifle at her. "This rifle used to belong to Harrison wells of Earth-2. We found it, out technicians enhanced it. Never been tested before. Care to test it for me?"

Goodness smirked and, before he could react, Quentin suddenly gasped as a knife was plunged into his back. Somehow, Goodness had appeared behind him when she was in front of him only moments before. He dropped the rifle as she yanked the knife out of him, Quentin falling on his side.

Sara dodged the ice beam Caitlin tossed at her and got near Caitlin. Sara grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into the wall. Caitlin stopped, the glow fading from her hands. She slumped down to the floor, clearly disoriented as the glow faded from her eyes as well.

Oliver and Bruce continued to exchange blows, Oliver ducking to avoid a kick to the head. Oliver attempted to strike Bruce but Bruce dodged, grabbed Oliver, and punched him before slamming his head onto a rail. Bruce let him go and Oliver went down on his knees, groaning in pain. Disoriented, Oliver looked up at Bruce.

"Bruce?" Oliver said confused before Bruce punched him hard enough to knock him out.

Ray was still, at this time, trying to push the turbine while the techs finally got it working again.

"Barry, pull the lever now!" He snapped.

"Little busy at the moment!" Barry said, dodging some bullets from brainwashed Argus members.

Barry dodged a bullet then quickly pulled the lever. The turbine slowed down just enough for Ray to escape and fly into the damaged part of the Helicarrier, knocking out the operatives with a punch.

And all the while, Goodness escaped through a hijacked cargo plane.

Lyla raced over to Quentin, who had propped himself up against the wall, giving out slow, shallow breaths as he did so.

"Stay with me Quentin, the medics are on their way," Lyla said as she knelt down in front of him.

"Don't think that's an order I can follow," Quentin gave a painful, weak laugh. "It's okay though. With people like Wayne, Oliver, and Sara, your plan was never gonna work...unless…they had…a push…"

With a slow breath, the life left Quentin's eyes as Lyla lowered her head, guilt and grief marring her face.


End file.
